


Video Games

by Marmeladeskies



Series: All For The Game Prompt Fills From My Tumblr [1]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Aaron being a lil shit, Homophobia, Shopping, cousin bonding, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 10:36:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18233756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marmeladeskies/pseuds/Marmeladeskies
Summary: The cousins go shopping for video games.





	Video Games

Nicky’s favourite thing to shop for next to clothes are video games. He and the twins have a little collection- ranging from popular shooters to interesting indie games (which Nicky plays, mostly, but whatever). He can spend hours at gaming stores, browsing through everything they offer. Aaron and Nicky usually share the same taste, but today is no such day. When Nicky holds up a game to show Aaron, the tiny blonde curls his upper lip in disgust. “Isn’t this the one with the gay main character?” Nicky rolls his eyes. “Yeah. But I read that it’s supposed to be really cool, the graphics are-” “No.”, Aaron interrupts him, shaking his head, “I won’t play a fag game.” Nicky huffs and is about to shoot back a retort when Andrew joins them, looking bored as ever. He takes one look at the game which Aaron has picked out, and then one at Nicky’s. Then he grabs Nicky’s and puts it into the already half-filled shopping basket hanging from Nicky’s elbow.  
“Go pay, I’m bored. We’re leaving.”, he says before he turns around and leaves the store to smoke on the curb outside.

Nicky shoots Aaron a triumphant look before swaggering off to the register.


End file.
